


Ghost

by Aeshna_cyanea



Series: A Betrayal of Trust [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Introspection, Jealousy, Relationship Problems, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: There is a ghost in Chloe's relationship with Lucifer, and it's slowly driving them apart.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about how Maze's disappearance and Lucifer's determination to find her affect his relationship with Chloe. It is not a happy story.

There was a ghost in her relationship. An invisible, intangible specter that nevertheless was always present, that constantly made itself felt in many ways. And slowly but surely, it was driving a wedge between her and Lucifer.  
  
Chloe knew exactly what, or rather who, this ghost was, of course. Mazikeen. Lucifer's ninja bartender, who was also apparently a demon. And who had left him and disappeared without a trace more than two years ago.  
  
And yet, despite being ostensibly gone from Lucifer's life completely, she was always there. More present now than she had been when she was still around. Because Lucifer wouldn't let her go. Ever since she'd disappeared, he had become obsessed with finding her.  
  
In the beginning, Chloe had hoped that he would get over it eventually. When the first weeks had passed without any trace of the woman showing up despite his most intense efforts, Lucifer had gradually resumed working with her. Slowly, their working relationship had turned into friendship, and then into more than that.  
  
When it had become clear that they both wanted to pursue a romantic relationship, Lucifer had revealed his true nature to her. It had been a shock, of course, but she had quickly realized that he was the same man underneath. They had gone on dates, which quickly included spending the night with each other, and everything had been perfect.  
  
Almost everything.  
  
Because the revelation of his true nature had opened the floodgates and made Lucifer confide in her like he never had before. At first, she had been thrilled about it. He had told her about his family, his youth in Heaven. He didn't tell her about the Fall, or what had led to it, only making the vaguest references to a fight with his father.  
  
But he did tell her about his reign in Hell. And almost all of his stories featured a certain demon. It quickly became clear to Chloe just how big a role the other woman had played in Lucifer's life. It also soon became very obvious that this role was nowhere near finished, as far as the devil was concerned. Mentions of the demon began creeping into their everyday lives. Just small things, infrequent at first, but nevertheless noticeable.  
  
Whenever Lucifer spoke of Maze, it was with so much warmth and such longing that Chloe couldn't help being jealous. She was finally realizing that there was a deep emotional connection between devil and demon, a connection that was still there, still undiminished despite Maze's disappearance. And she resented it.  
  
The woman had left him, had disappeared so completely that it was obvious she didn't want to be found. But Lucifer wouldn't accept that. He was determined to find her, and he was once again spending a substantial amount of time on this task, not to mention incredible amounts of money, and various favors.  
  
Chloe had tried to talk him out of it, to accept that Maze was gone. That the woman had made her choice, and Lucifer should respect it. The only thing she had accomplished was a screaming row with the devil. They had managed to make up eventually, but it remained a sore point between them, a taboo subject.  
  
That had been the first crack in their relationship. And over the months that followed, it had festered and grown, spawning other cracks.  
  
They had been talking about moving in together, but now they began arguing about who would pay for what, and the whole thing was going nowhere.  
  
When they had gotten together, Chloe had accepted the fact that Lucifer would continue to have casual sex with other people. And she really had been okay with it. But now, she found herself making pointed, snippy remarks about the nights he spent in his penthouse without her.  
  
Chloe knew their relationship was slowly falling apart. She had been through this before, after all, and knew the signs. But there was nothing she could do about it. She had tried, very hard, to accept Mazikeen's continued presence in Lucifer's life, but she just couldn't do it. The knowledge of the hold the other woman had over him ate away at her. She and Lucifer were supposed to be a team, on the same side. But more and more often, it seemed to be Lucifer and the ghost of his demon on one side, and she alone on the other.  
  
Sometimes, she wondered how things would have turned out if Maze had never left. Given the way things were between the devil and his demon before she disappeared, Chloe doubted that the other woman would have had so much influence over him if she had remained. Maybe then, she herself and Lucifer would have been able to be happy together. But such speculation was futile.  
  
Things were the way they were, and it was too late to change them. Her dislike and resentment of the other woman had slowly sunk in and spread out, until she came to hate her with every fiber of her being. And Lucifer's obsession with his demon was just as all-consuming. There was no place for both of them in his life, no matter what he himself tried to believe.  
  
If he ever found Mazikeen, Lucifer would have to choose which woman he really wanted in his life. And Chloe knew deep down in her heart that he wouldn't choose her.


End file.
